While costs associated with computers and memory storage products have been falling, with technological improvements, available computing resources of organizations remain at a premium. For example, as businesses increasing move towards electronic communications, electronic processing of business processes, and electronically monitoring these communications and business processes, memory usage and computing processing power needs increase accordingly. In many cases, computing centers tasked with implementing and maintaining the discussed electronic communications and business processes are constrained by existing or aging hardware and software resources, budgetary concerns regarding the purchase, upgrade, or repair of the hardware and software infrastructure components. This may be true for large or small business organizations. In an illustrative example, a large organization may have many clients engaging in large numbers of electronic transactions, the details of which may be stored in memory. In many cases, these electronic transactions may occur continually and/or concurrently with electronic transactions with multiple other clients. As such, memory storage requirements may increase to a predefined limit, such that computing resources may be depleted, before additional resources may be added to the system. Additionally, the data stored may be communicated between computing systems for processing. These communication requirements may result in slowed communications capability, as communication bandwidth on an organizations network may be finite, regardless of how much data must be communicated. As such, a need has been recognized for improved data management capabilities, in storage capacity and transmission bandwidth management, while maintaining desired parameters of the underlying data.